


The Name Game

by jimonings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Full names, M/M, Middle Names, NSFW, Names, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack sleepover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimonings/pseuds/jimonings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, what we're gonna do is go in a circle and say the name everybody knows you as. Like, I would say Lydia. Then, whoever knows my full name, first middle and last, has to say it. Whoever gets the most right wins and gets to pick what movie we watch. Okay?"</p><p>There may be more to this fic in the future. For now, though, I like where it ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story

The entirety of the pack (whether they be human or werewolf or banshee or hunter) was gathered at Lydia's house for their weekly pack sleepover. Everyone sat in a lopsided circle, collectively tired and ready to sleep. It was established that they would watch a movie while falling asleep, but they couldn't agree on what movie they wanted to watch. Jackson wanted the Karate Kid, Lydia wanted Twilight, Scott wanted Iron Man, nobody could agree on one movie. So Lydia had come up with a compromise.

"Okay, what we're gonna do is go in a circle and say the name everybody knows you as. Like, I would say Lydia. Then, whoever knows my full name, first middle and last, has to say it. Whoever gets the most right wins and gets to pick what movie we watch. Okay?"

Everyone nodded. Except Stiles. The look of horror on his face was evident, and he appeared to be prepared to bolt from the room in a heartbeat, Derek gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, a small gesture of comfort, just as Erica kicked off the game.

"Erica."

Boyd jumped in immediately. "Erica Renee Reyes."

Lydia clapped a bit, jumping up and running down the hall. She returned with a pink notebook and a matching fluffy pen. She opened to a fresh page and wrote down all the names of each pack member. She put a neat tally mark under Boyd's name, signifying one win for him. She nodded at Isaac, the next player, and he smiled wide. He softly said "Isaac," with a glint of dominance in his eye.

To everyone's surprise, even Isaac's, Cora jumped in without hesitation. "Isaac Matthew Lahey."

Lydia looked to Isaac for confirmation. He nodded slowly, giving Cora a questioning look. Cora simply shrugged and leaned further back into her chair. Lydia nodded slowly at the next person in the circle after adding a tally mark to the blank space by Isaac's name on the paper.

"Scott."

"Scott Andrew McCall." Stiles said without even having to think about it. Allison grunted in frustration and muttered "I was positive I was gonna get that one."

Lydia shrugged and said sassily "He said it first, he gets the point," as she jotted down a mark for Stiles' victory. She smiled at the next person in the small circle.

"Aiden."

She chimed in herself with a sing-songy "Aiden Gavin Grey."

He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. She put a mark under her name and the game continued.

"Lydia."

"Lydia Marie Martin." Point for Allison.

"Allison."

"Allison Kate Argent." Point for Scott.

"Jackson."

"Jackson Samuel Whittemore." Point for Danny.

"Ethan."

"Ethan Justin Grey." Point for Aiden.

The game went on and on, making its' way through the whole pack. Vernon Victor Boyd. Danny Mikael Mahealani. Cora Belle Hale. Derek Hale (no middle name. Two points for Stiles).

It all came down to one.

"S-Stiles..."

Dead silence.

There was a very awkward pause. Everyone realized all at once that no one knew. He never told anyone. Scott didn't even know, which was obvious as he say there twiddling his thumbs.

Suddenly, a deep and barely audible voice spoke softly.

"Genim Glancy Paris Stilinski."

Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek. He was smiling lovingly, a look of complete adoration on his face. Stiles smiled softly and nodded. Jackson let out a chuckle, but Lydia quickly silenced him. She smiled and put a huge star by Derek's name.

"Since Derek's the only one that knew Stiles' full name, he gets to pick the movie."

Derek's smile faded and gave way to his usual broody alpha glare. "I want whatever Stiles wants."

"Beauty and the Beast it is!" Stiles chirped, smiling widely at Derek. The two exchanged a silent conversation.

Sex. Now.

"Lydia... Get the movie started. Der and I will be riiiiight back."


	2. The Porn

"Ow, God, Derek, shave sometime."

Derek payed no attention to Stiles' whining as he grazed his long, sharp white canines down Stiles' stomach. Stiles arched his back, making a small sound in the back of his throat. 

"Wanna make you scream. Wanna make you call me daddy," Derek mumbled as he mouthed at Stiles' navel and nipped the sensitive skin there.

"You kinky son of a bitch," Stiles breathed, panting and feeling all of his blood rush to his dick. He was sure it was gonna break his zipper and smack Derek in the chin any second now. 

Derek licked hungrily along the waistband of Stiles' boxers and jeans, using his nimble fingers to tease at the rough denim that encased Stiles' erection. Stiles moaned louder and tried to stay quiet, knowing that there were eight werewolves with supersonic hearing in the next room.

"God, Derek, stop teasing," Stiles whimpered, leaning back against the wall and tossing his head back. Derek slid his fingers into Stiles' jeans and pulled them down, watching his boyfriend's dick spring free from its prison. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the pulsating cock in front of him. The only thing separating him and Stiles' hard penis was a stretched thin layer of underwear, with a wet spot where the head was.

Derek was pulled out of his trance when Stiles snapped his fingers and said a bit under his breath "If you aren't gonna suck it, you better touch it. Bop it, pull it, twist it, Whatever. Just do something to it."

After a quick growl and some skillful mouth-work, Derek was lapping fervently at Stiles' head, the soft uncircumcised foreskin brushing against his tongue. Stiles whined softly and arched his back a bit. He panted shallowly and curled his toes, placing his awkwardly large hands on Derek's thin but muscular shoulders. Derek let out a soft sound, almost a purr, his eyes shut. He moved his hands from Stiles' thin hips up to his back, managing to maneuver his arms so his hands were softly stroking his balls, while his tongue urged Stiles' seed from inside him. 

With a low, shaky, gasp, Stiles came in Derek's mouth. Derek's tongue lapped at Stiles' head, a bit more desperately, swallowing every drop of cum that passed his lips. He sucked Stiles like he was a straw, each stroke of his powerful tongue coaxing more of the salty, bitter liquid from his lover's sensitive sex.

"Derek, oh god, D-Derek..." Stiles breathed, licking his dry lips. "Derek... Can we... Derek..."

The werewolf looked up at the teenager, as if considering his question. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to make love to the human, like they did every few days. It was Derek's turn to top. His favorite.

The bed in Lydia's spare bedroom looked and smelled like it had been used for sex before. Derek licked his lips and inhaled a bit deeper. _Ethan and Danny._

"Danny and Tweedle Abs were already here," Derek said, smacking his mouth to try and get whatever leftover flavor from Stiles' come there was. Stiles shrugged and looked in the closet, laying a fresh blanket over the soiled ones. "Problem solved," he said satisfied, laying on his stomach on the bed.

Derek seemed to deem the solution okay, as he crawled onto the bed and started to strip. Stiles arched his back a bit, licking his lips. Derek watched, suddenly pouncing on Stiles and kissing him heatedly. Stiles gave no complaint, moaning and kissing Derek back. His lips parted, making way for Derek's powerful tongue. Derek licked into Stiles' mouth, running his tongue over his lover's teeth. He shed himself and Stiles of any remaining clothes, quickly introducing his fingers into Stiles' tight hole. Stiles practically screamed in pleasure, bucking his hips up against Derek's fingers.

Derek moaned softly, almost ready to get the party started. As he was lining himself up to enter Stiles, the door swung open.

"SCOTT?! DON'T YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!"

"I- DEREK TAKE YOUR FINGERS OUT OF MY BEST FRIEND'S ASS!"

"What the hell is- Oh, OH!"

"LYDIA?! ERICA?! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Can I videotape this?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ISAAC, EVERYONE, GET OUT!!"

"See, this is why I don't have sex with you at pack sleepovers..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait! Thanks to all my readers, I love you all.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a lot of people asked me for an epilogue, so here you guys go!
> 
> (Also, who ever said the epilogue couldn't have more action than the actual story? I'm an author guys, are you honestly expecting a normal ending? Please. That's not how StrawberryMads works.)

Derek awoke in the middle of the night to a tingling, sore sensation in his back and a fuzzy head. He looked around the room and saw that he was surrounded by his pack, all of them spread eagle with their limbs tangled together. Ethan, Scott, and Aiden were subtly scent-marking their human mates. Ethan had his nose buried against the crook of Danny's neck, right up against his pulse point. His arms were wrapped tight around Danny's torso, pulling the smaller male against his larger more muscular frame. Aiden had a hand tangled in Lydia's vibrant strawberry blonde locks, his other hand resting lightly on her waist. And Scott was curled around Allison in a strangely wolf-like position, both of them on their sides, Scott's left arm curled loosely against his girlfriend's side and his other hand on the underside of her neck. Derek smiled slightly, proud of how protective his betas were of their lovers.

"Good morning, Sourwolf," a small voice behind him murmured. Derek turned and half smiled, looking down at Stiles. His eyes were half shut, still red and puffy from sleep. He held up his pale skinny arms, wiggling his fingers wildly. Derek gently laid back down in his human's arms, pulling the smaller boy close to him. "It's hardly morning, but... Good morning, Genim."

A lip curled and an eyebrow raised. Stiles shook his head. "No. Don't start calling me that."

Derek laughed softly. "Why not? I think Genim Glancy Paris Stilinski is a beautiful name."

"If you're female. I sound like an American Girl from the 1940's."

"No, you sound like Stiles."

Stiles smiled and shrugged. "Sounding like Stiles is kinda my specialty. I could try sounding like Derek though."

Derek raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

One terrible impression and a small argument later, Stiles was on his back with his wrists pinned on either side of his head. Derek was on top of him, alpha eyes out and proud. Stiles cowered a bit, baring his neck (he remembered being told during training one day that if he was ever in danger and there was an alpha werewolf on top of him, he should bare his neck and hope for the best). Derek growled a bit before losing it and laughing loud. Stiles narrowed his eyes and tried to escape Derek's grip. Derek let him go easily, laughing and flopping onto his back. Stiles squinted in the dark and angrily punched at Derek. His fist collided, but not with his target.

Instead, he hit Isaac's face.

The other teen sat up abruptly, a small yelp coming from him. He looked at Stiles and turned his eyes a deep shade of gold for a second. Stiles was a bit scared at first but he laughed and reached out, patting Isaac's face in a way he hoped was comforting. Isaac softened dramatically and nuzzled against Stiles' hand. "You're so fucking lucky you're my alpha's mate," he half-crooned, eyes drooping closed as he tilted his head so Stiles' hand was tangled in his hair.

"What's up, Isaac, not turning puppy on me, are you?" Stiles laughed and scratched at Isaac's scalp, playfully tugging on the loose short curls. Isaac let out a small growl that sounded more like a purr, his eyelids fluttering. He eventually realized that he was currently acting more animal than human, and he leaned back and shook his head indignantly. "Never touch me like that again, Stilinski."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Isaac, you're about half as scary as a puppy with a bow around it's neck sitting in a bike basket surrounded by kittens wearing fancy dinner attire with rainbows in the sky and unicorns surrounding it throwing flower petals everywhere."

From where she laid in the corner, Erica started busting up laughing, in turn waking up Boyd and Lydia. When she clued them in on what was happening, they started laughing as well until the whole pack was awake, laughing. No one really knew what they were laughing about, but they didn't stop until well into the morning.

That following day, everyone survived off an hour or two of sleep. And they all agreed that pack sleepovers were now a daily occurrence.


End file.
